Broken hearts restored (revamped)
by AJ the Marauder
Summary: This is a reboot story of the same name from ThomasandTUGSfan (all writing credits go to him). Summary: Tommy Pickle's life was wrecked, he lost the love of his life to another man and hasn't seen her ever since. But what will happen when one day she decides to return to him?
1. Chapter 1

**(Rugrats/All Grown up are owned by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo, I own nothing)**

**Chapter 1- The return**

It was the end of summer and the beginning of senior orientation day, every last student were excited to graduate next May, all but Tommy Pickles. Today was a day that he dreaded the most; it was the two year anniversary of when his girlfriend Kimi Finster left him and went off with Z and his friends. Ever since then he hasn't been the same person as he was, despite still having friends and being well-respected in school he just doesn't feel happiness as much as he used to.

Just then his friend Phil Deville came up to him to see how he was doing "Hey T what's up?" he asked. Tommy shrugged "Ok I guess…" he mumbled.

"So, are ya lookin' forward to senior year?" Phil asked again but Tommy didn't respond he just kept his head down and his hands in his pockets and just sighed. Phil knew exactly what Tommy was thinking about and patted him on the shoulder "Come on T you gotta stop thinking about Kimi, she left 2 years ago with someone else and who knows they're probably living a happy life now? Maybe Z was the one for…"

But before Phil could finish Tommy grabbed him and shoved him against the lockers with rage "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT ASSHOLE'S NAME AROUND ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE WAS MY GIRL AND HE STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE TREATING HER LIKE SHIT!" He yelled causing everyone in the hallway to stop and look at him. Phil was scared and shocked; he had never seen his best friend snap at him like that before.

Tommy then let Phil go and stormed away into the restroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He sat on the toilet and cried softly to himself as he remembered that dreadful day in the park…

**Flashback: August 22****nd****, 2009 (at the park)**

"But, but Kimi this is crazy you're making a huge mistake!" Tommy said.

"Tommy I'm sorry but I don't think things are working out between us anymore. The thing is I just love Z more than I could've ever imagined." She said having thoughts about Z.

"But Kimi I love you god dammit! After all we've been through your leaving me for that?" he said in disgust. Just then Z and his friends David, Daniel, and Kameron came over to them.

"C'mon babe, let's go" Z said as he kissed Kimi which made Tommy's blood boil "What, came to say goodbye?" he said in a devilish tone with a smile.

Tommy then had enough; he walked away in disgust with mixed emotions of anger and sadness. If Kimi wasn't going to listen to him then so be it but to him she sure as hell was making the biggest mistake of her life.

**Back to the present**

"Why… Why did she have to leave me" he wept. Just then the door opened and someone came in "Tommy you in here?" said a familiar voice, it was Chuckie. Tommy hadn't spoken to him in a while and he came out of the stall with bloodshot eyes.

"Rough day huh?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah…" Tommy said.

"Look Tommy I know how much you loved my sister and hated that piece of shit Z, believe me I did too. But you gotta admit that life goes on and she's living her life somewhere else now. It's time to just accept it, it took me a while but I got used to her not being around. And as much as I wish her the best of luck I still hope she also rejects the life she chose to live and comes back home." Tommy was still angry but he knew Chuckie was right.

"You're right" he said "Aw man I need to apologize to Phil for what I did" Chuckie smiled and patted him on the back.

They both walked out of the bathroom and found Phil at his locker who got nervous when he saw Tommy approaching him. But Tommy just stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Hey Phil, sorry for snapping at you earlier can you forgive me?" he asked.

Phil smiled "Sure T, you're forgiven I know how you feel. And who knows, Kimi might decide to come back one day. Shit could happen."

Just then Lil came up with her new so called "friends" and they were chatting about rubbish like the latest fashion, music they heard on MTV, and how much they loved Brad Pitt. When she came up to Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil they just exchanged blank looks. There were no hi's or anything.

"Bitch…" Phil mumbled.

Lil had also changed after Kimi left, she had drifted away from the gang and found new people to hang out with and called them her friends. She did however date Tommy for a short time but broke it off in favor of another man. This didn't hurt Tommy as much but he was still mad at her for leaving.

The bell soon rang for lunch and all of the students crammed into the cafeteria. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil sat at a table and started talking. Dil has pretty much stayed the same over the years, he still thinks aliens exist just like in middle school.

"Hey, you guys want to meet up at the mall later after orientation?" asked Phil while munching on his fries. "Sure I can go, gives me something to do" said Chuckie "Yeah, same here" said Dil "What about you Tommy?" he asked, Tommy was still thinking about Kimi.

"Guys, is it ok if I skip out this time? I'm kinda not in the mood today…" The other three said yes and they went on with their conversation.

**Later, after orientation**

The final bell rang for the day and Tommy said goodbye to his friends and walked out of school and strolled down the road. He then stumbled into the park and sat on a bench and thought about the day Kimi left him, he remembered it like it was only yesterday. He was still angry. "What the hell does Z have that I don't?" he mumbled "I'm a way better person than him, he was only a lowlife piece of shit that everyone avoided"

Just then he heard a faint cry, he looked around and eventually found a mysterious hooded person sitting in the bushes behind him. Tommy got up and went to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me" he said softly "Are you alright?" he asked and the mysterious person looked up at him, he couldn't tell who the person's face was.

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" the person asked.

"Well I was wondering because I heard you crying and…" but before he could finish the mysterious hooded person grabbed him and kissed him. Tommy pulled away and was shocked.

Hey! What are you doing?" he said angrily.

"Is your name Tommy?" the person asked.

"Ummm…yes" he said.

"Are you still a moviemaker?"

"Yeah…"

"And is your bestest friend in the world Chuckie Finster?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked and the person took down her hood and revealed herself. Tommy gasped, it was her…

"K-kimi?"

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Coming home**

It started raining lightly outside and beside a shocked Tommy was her, his love, his beautiful. Kimi Finster. Phil was right, she did return to him but she was in a state that he didn't like she was all bruised and beaten and she was crying.

"K-Kimi? W-what happened? I thought you went with Z and his friends" he said.

"Tommy I'm so sorry" she sobbed "You were right I did make the biggest mistake of my life for leaving you for Z. Please forgive me, if you don't I understand…" Tommy knew he couldn't be mad at her right now and he pulled her in for a hug and then looked at her.

"What happened, what's with the bruises?" he asked rubbing her face softly.

"Z has been beating me, I try not to make him mad but he just wails on me for no reason. The main reason why he does this to me was because I wouldn't… have sex with him…" she explained "Now I don't know if any of my family or friends will accept me back…" she cried.

Tommy smiled "You know Chuckie missed you very much."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, him, Phil, and Dil are at the mall; Come on, let me take you to them." Her said and the two of them walked away to the mall.

Meanwhile Phil, Dil, and Chuckie were at the food court having themselves a bit of a snack. Chuckie got some KFC, Dil got a hot dog and Phil got some McDonalds. All three of them were chatting and enjoying their meals when Chuckie's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey T."

"What?"

"Ok, yeah I'll wait. Bye"

Chuckie hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"What'd he want?" asked Phil.

"Tommy says he has a surprise for us or something but he wouldn't tell me what it was." Said the redheaded teen.

Just then Tommy came into the mall with Kimi who had her hood back up. He looked around for the guys and saw them sitting at a table "Yo guys!" he yelled to them waving. They saw him and waved back and got up to walk over to him and the hooded Kimi.

They noticed the mysterious hooded stranger "Who's that Tommy?" asked Chuckie.

"It's your guys' surprise" he said.

"Who is it T?" asked his brother Dil. Then Kimi took down her hood and revealed herself to them. Phil and Dil were shocked and Chuckie's eyes bugged out as he dropped his bucket of chicken onto the floor.

"K-K-Kimi!?" said Chuckie with tears forming into his eyes, he almost had a heart attack. "Where have you been all this time? You worried us all!" he said as he hugged his sister.

"Chuck I'm so sorry for leaving all of you, forgive me please." She asked sadly.

"Don't worry sis we all forgive you, we're just glad that you're safe and away from that green-haired bastard and his friends." She smiled at him along with Phil and Dil and they smiled back.

Just then Lil suddenly came up with her 'friends', Kimi saw her and was surprised of how much she changed but she ran up to her anyways "Lil!" she yelled happily. Lil was shocked to see the long lost purple haired woman in front of her, but instead of being happy she gave her an angry look.

"How dare you!" she said with venom in her tone which surprised Kimi. "How dare you betray us and leave with a person you don't even love? I mean if you thought Z and his friends were better than the people you've known most of your life then you're wrong. You're dead to me Kimi Finster!" Kimi was shocked of what Lil had just said and looked down in shame.

Then Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Chuckie stepped in "Don't you ever talk to her like that again you hypocritical bitch!" Tommy yelled.

"Yeah Lil and to be honest I'd rather have Kimi back than you!" Dil yelled

"And you're the one talk about betrayal." Phil said "Remember after Kimi left you got with T only to just flake out on him a month later? You're the one who should be ashamed!"

Next it was Chuckie's turn to be mad "And that whole thing of Kimi leaving to be with other people? Look at you, all you ever do with these girls is blab on about nonsense and bullshit!"

"Yeah Lil if you would've been a true girlfriend then you wouldn't have turned out like this. If you say I'm dead to you then you're dead to me!" Kimi yelled.

Lil wasn't going to have any of this, she just turned around in a huff and walked off with her 'friends'.

"Guys what happened to her?" Kimi asked Phil.

"Ever since you left she changed for the worst and ever since Angelica left school she also became the new popular girl. All she ever does with group of so called friends is talk about clothes, shitty music, and Brad Pitt." He said with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you gotta be starving. Do you want me to get you any food?" Asked Tommy.

Kimi smiled "Thank you Tommy" she said and hugged him. It felt great for her to be back in the group. After talking and eating they all got up and decided to do some shopping cause Kimi need some new clothes.

After shopping for an hour they all decided to leave. "Chuckie can I stay with Tommy for a little while, I don't feel ready to be reunited with Mom and Dad…"

Chuckie smiled "Sure sis you can stay with him. But Pickles no funny business! You hear me?" he said sternly which made Tommy roll his eyes.

"Yes Chuckie, I hear ya…" Tommy said.

They all said their goodbyes to each other and parted ways.

"Tommy how come you and Chuckie haven't been talking for a while?" Kimi asked.

Tommy sighed "It's your parents" he explained "They thought I was useless and thought I just let you go off with Z and didn't do anything to stop it. Because of that, they wouldn't let me talk to Chuckie and he was pretty upset too." Kimi was horrified of what she had done but she was trying not to think it was his entire fault.

It had started to pour down and the only thing they had to shield them from the rain was Tommy's jacket. Tommy, Dil, and Kimi finally reached the Pickles house and got inside to dry off.

"Mom we're home!" Dil called. Didi walked out of the kitchen to greet her sons but was shocked to see the third person standing with them.

"Kimi?" she said astonished.

"Hey Mrs. Pickles" Kimi said nervously.

"Stu come up here quick!" Didi shouted in the basement.

Stu came up with a screwdriver in his hands and nearly finished the new toy he was working on "What is it Deed? I'm almost finished with the…" before he finished he saw Kimi Finster with Tommy and Dil. "Kimi!?" he said "W-what? H-how?" he asked in total shock.

"Kimi came to her senses dad and left Z to come back home to us, she feels guilty about the whole runaway thing." Tommy said.

"How ironic" said Didi "Today was the day she left and now she's back home." Kimi blushed a little knowing that they still loved her and she went up to hug Stu and Didi.

"Kimi you must be filthy, how about you go up and take a shower?" said Stu and Kimi nodded with a smile. After her shower she put on the new set of pajamas that were lying on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Tommy" she said happily.

Tommy smiled at her "Anything for you babe" he said and kissed her on the cheek. Stu and Didi were secretly watching them in the other room.

"What a great couple." Said Didi

"Yeah. Remember when we did that in front of our parents and it started the feud between my dad and your dad" Stu laughed.

Didi giggled back "Yes Darling" she said and continued to watch the two lovers spend time with each other.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- You want the truth?**

Later on that night Kimi was sleeping on the fold out bed from the couch that Stu put out for her. Tommy crept quietly down the stairs and walked over to Kimi's bed, he got next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tommy is that you? She asked.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep in my room sorry if I woke you up." He whispered.

"It's alright I'm really enjoying your company right now" she whispered back and the couple went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Tommy woke up before everyone else and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Kimi and himself. By then Kimi woke up and went into the kitchen to see Tommy cooking breakfast for her which was scrambled eggs, toast, and OJ.

"Breakfast m'lady?" asked Tommy.

Kimi giggled "Why yes, thank you sir." Tommy gave Kimi her breakfast and poured himself a bowl of cereal. They both took their breakfast to the living room and turned on the TV to the Dummy Bears show.

"Ain't you guys too old for this crap?" laughed Dil.

Tommy blushed "Shut the hell up Dil!" he said which made Kimi laugh too.

**Later that afternoon**

Tommy and Kimi were in the backyard screwing around with each other while having a laugh. Then they climbed into the tree house that the gang made back in the old days after their parents took TV from them.

"I remember when we first built this thing, remember when Dil accidentally got his shirt caught on the zip line and he swung down into the pool when it was unfinished?" he laughed. "Yeah, it's a good thing he didn't break his neck." Kimi laughed. After the two got into the tree house they laid on the floor and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"Kimi can I ask you something?" Tommy later said breaking the silence.

"Yes Tommy?"

"What exactly happened between you and Z?" He asked curiously.

"Ummm, I… I don't really want to talk about it Tommy" she quivered.

"But Kimi I really need to know. If you keep hiding it in like this then it's going to kill you." He said.

"NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T TELL YOU!" she panicked and rushed back into the house with Tommy chasing after her.

"KIMI WAIT!" he called but she ran up to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Kimi please open up I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Go away!" she shouted back.

Tommy just sighed and admitted defeat. He then went down to the living room and turned on the TV. When he couldn't find anything good he just laid his head back in the chair and fell asleep.

Later on he was awaken by someone shaking him softly. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Kimi.

"Oh, hey…" he said sadly.

"Tommy I'm sorry about earlier I…" but she was interrupted by Tommy.

"No Kim, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept pushing you to talk about it when you didn't want to. You can tell me when you're ready." He said and they hugged.

"Tommy it's ok and you're right if I keep it bottled up inside then it's gonna kill me" Tommy nodded his head and Kimi started telling the story.

**August 15****th****, 2011 (One week earlier)**

Kimi, Z, and his friends Kameron, Daniel, and David were hanging around a camp fire in the woods and things were going to turn ugly because Z was wasted.

"Yo Kam pass the scotch." This would've been Z's tenth scotch and he became very, very drunk.

He then turned to Kimi and said "Hey boot girl ya want some?" he said with his drunken tone.

"No thanks Z, I don't drink." she said and for some reason it pissed Z off so much and he went up and slapped her across the face. Everyone except Kameron laughed at her. Kimi was so scared she just wanted to run away.

"How bout you and me go to the back of the van and do it?" he said seductively. He was about to grab her until she kicked him in the groin and ran for her dear life. Z was groaning in pain as Kimi ran into the forest. She just kept running and running until she was out of sight. Right there she sat down in the middle of the forest and started crying until Kameron walked up. He was the only nice one to her.

"Hey Kimi you alright?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be with Z and the other two?" she said with darkness in her voice.

"I should be but I just wanted to check up on ya, that was pretty impressive what you did. I've been really wanting to do that to him for a long time because of the shit he used to give me." He said and noticed that she was crying.

"What's with the tears?" he asked.

"It was a huge coming out here on this trip!" She sobbed "I just thought I was ready to set out on my own but I was wrong. I broke up with the best boyfriend I ever had and now I know he probably hates me along with my family and friends."

Kameron thought for a second and got out his wallet "Here take this, I got a hundred bucks and it should be enough to get a train ride back to LA"

She looked at the hundred dollar bill "Oh Kam I can't, what will Z think?" she sacredly asked.

"Z won't think shit, I'll just tell him I lost my wallet in the forest." He said winking at her. "No dumbass friend of mine is gonna let your life go into ruins." He said. Kimi smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Kameron, I'll never forget you. If I find the cops I'll tell them to let you free and escape Z." She said and Kameron gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"The train station should be further that way." He said pointing north. "Get back home safe hon." He whispered to her.

Kimi nodded and raced away to the nearest train station.

**Today**

"And so five days later I'm home." She said finishing her story.

By then Tommy was feeling angry, sad, and shocked for Kimi and all the things Z did to her. "Well" he said "Now you're safe here with me and there's nothing that'll hurt you now. If I see that Kameron guy I'm gonna thank him for what he did to help you." And then Tommy hugged her and hummed "Let it be" from the Beatles to comfort her.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- the reunion**

**One week later**

The day had finally come for Kimi to be reunited with Chaz and Kira again. Chuckie was pretty happy when he heard the news from Tommy that his family was going to be whole again.

"This is great!" he said cheering to himself "Kimi is finally coming home!" Tommy smiled at his friend. Later that evening Stu and Didi had invited Chaz and Kira, Kimi was nervous because this is her first time seeing her parents in two years. Tommy noticed this.

"Hey, don't worry I'll always be here if things go south." He said smiling.

Kimi smiled back "Thanks Tommy, you're the best." She said and gave him a kiss.

Soon Chuckie and Kimi's parents arrived and Stu and Didi let them in. Kira was very anxiously to finally see her only daughter, she thought she had been gone for good.

"Kimi? Kimi-cha are you here?" she called "Mom?" Kimi said behind her and Kira spun around to see her long lost daughter in from of her alive and well.

Tears started forming in Chaz and Kira's eyes "You're home" Kira wept with joy as she hugged Kimi.

"Mom, Dad I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"It's alright honey, you're home and you're safe which is all that matters"

"Oh Kimi what happened these past few years?" Chaz asked with tears in his eyes and Kimi told everyone the whole story about her leaving with Z, the countless times he and his friends cause trouble, him beating Kimi all the time, and to her escaping with the help of Kameron. After she was done Chaz, Kira, Stu, and Didi all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh lord that's horrible, I knew there was something wrong about that boy!" Chaz said.

"Whatever happened to 'don't judge a book by its cover' dad?" Chuckie asked in a smartass tone which everyone laughed at.

"Thank you Tommy for bringing her back to us and we're sorry for blaming you, there really wasn't much you could've done." Said Kira giving Tommy a hug.

"Tommy, you have my permission to date my daughter again and hang out with Chuckie too." Chaz said smiling and giving Tommy a handshake.

"Thank you Chaz and Kira, and don't worry I'll treat both of them good" everyone smiled at Tommy. Kimi was back with her family.

**September 2****nd****, 2011 (Three days later)**

Everyone was at the Pickles house for a BBQ to celebrate the last night of summer before School Officially starts tomorrow. Dil still had one more year to go before he could be a senior. The only seniors are Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Lil obviously wasn't at the party she was hanging around with her other 'friends' instead of being at the party with everyone much to Betty and Howard's disappointment. The reason why Kimi wasn't being held back was because she secretly had access to the internet with the use of a laptop without Z knowing and did all of her classes online.

Besides that, the gang was having a good time even without Lil. They were up in the tree house they built and started jamming to "Paradise City" from Guns n Roses with Tommy and Kimi singing, Chuckie playing his acoustic guitar, Phil playing his acoustic bass, and Dil playinghis bongos.

EVERYONE: Take me down to the paradise city. Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home. (x2)

TOMMY: Just a urchin livin' under the street. I'm a hard case that's tough to beat. I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat. I'll pay you at another time. Take it to the end of the line.

KIMI: Rags to riches or so they say. Ya gotta keep pushin' for the fortune and fame. You know it's all a gamble when it's just a game. Ya treat it like a capital crime. Everybody's doin' the time.

EVERYONE: Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take. Me. Home.

TOMMY: Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber. Why I'm here I can't quite remember. The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe. I'd have another cigarette but I can't see. Tell me who you're gonna believe.

EVERYONE: Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take. Me. Home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home, yeah

GUITAR SOLO

TOMMY &amp; KIMI: So far away. So far away. So far away. So far away.

KIMI: Captain America's been torn apart. Now he's a court jester with a broken heart. He said "turn me around and take me back to the start". I must be losing my mind "are you blind?" I've seen it all a million times.

EVERYONE: Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take. Me. Home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home.

Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take. Me. Home, yeah yeah. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh won't you please take me home, home.

As soon as the song was over it was dinner time "Kids the burgers are ready!" Stu called and they climbed down from the treehouse and headed straight for the dinner table. While they were eating Tommy and Kimi looked at the sun setting in the sky.

"Oh man, that's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah" said Tommy.

Kimi then looked at Tommy and blushed a bit. "Tommy do you think we'll grow old together?" She asked and Tommy stroked her hair.

"Of course, I'll be here for you and love you always no matter what the consequences are" he said and she smiled. "And I know tomorrow might be a little rough but again I'll be there for you." He said and they both shared a small kiss.

**September 3****rd****, 2011 (the next day)**

Kimi got changed and decided to leave he hair down instead of putting it in her usual pigtails. She was pretty nervous about the first day but remembered what Tommy said the other night which boosted her confidence.

Later on Kimi grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and outside where Chuckie was waiting in his 1969 Volkswagen Bus. She got in and sat in the back so Tommy could be next to her. Chuckie then drove off to go pick up Tommy, Dil, and Phil. Again, it was obvious that Lil was with her other 'friends'.

They pulled up to the school and collected their new schedules and headed into the auditorium for the first day of school ceremony. They all hated it but since it was their last year they didn't care. All except for Dil that is.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back to school, I hope you all had a great summer!" announced Principal Vendor. Kimi was relieved "Damn, he looks a lot better than Pangborn." She whispered to the others and laughed quietly. "Ok, here are the announcements for today, first, the new schedules were handed out and if you haven't got yours yet then please do after the assembly. Second, we have some new teachers and a new vice principal this year. For Math, Mr. Pickles, for music Mrs. Finster and for gym, English, and science, Mr. Pickles, Mrs. Pickles, and Mrs. Palmore." Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie looked at each other shocked, why the hell were their parents working at school?

"Oh God please nothing else bad" said Tommy angrily.

"And now for our new vice principal, please welcome Mr. Pangborn." Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil's eyes bugged out. "No!" they all thought.

"That is all from me, and now I'll leave a few words for Mr. Pangborn." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Vendor" said Pangborn "Hello kids, I am your new vice principal and I…" he soon went on and until the first bell rang. Tommy looked at his schedule and saw that he had Math with his Grandpa Lou first.

"Please Grandpa don't notice me…" Tommy said to himself. At least Kimi was with him the first class.

"Good morning class I'm your new math teacher Louis Pickles, and I am the grandfather of Tommy Pickles. Everyone laughed at Tommy and he blushed red with embarrassment. After math, Tommy was the first one out of class and he headed straight for gym, but he forgot who the teacher was.

Meanwhile Kimi was walking through the hall when suddenly a spitball hit the back of her head and then and another, soon her head was nearly covered with spitballs. She looked around and tried to see who did it but there was no one besides some knuckleheads she didn't recognize laugh at her and ran away. Kimi then ran to the gymnasium where Tommy was waiting, he was horrified that Kimi's head was nearly covered in spitballs.

"I'm sorry Kimi, I should've been there" he said sadly.

Kimi sighed "It's ok Tommy, I thought you weren't in the mood to talk so I didn't want to bother you." They both hugged and Kimi went to go take the spitballs out of her hair and then headed to her next class while Tommy went into the locker room to get changed for gym.

When Tommy was changed he went into the gym with the other students and then he saw who the teacher was. "Oh God, why me?" he thought to himself.

"Morning class welcome to your first day of gym, I'm Stu Pickles, Tommy's father." Some snickered at this as Tommy hid himself behind a taller student. An hour after gym it was recess time (and yes, high schools can have recess too), Tommy was glad to get away from his family for a bit to hang out with his friends in the commons. Both Tommy and Kimi were having a bit of a bad day so far.

"So where did those spitballs come from?" asked Phil.

"I dunno, probably from some stupid dickhead." She said as Tommy put his arm around her. Just then from out of nowhere a rotten tomato came at Kimi's head. Tommy pushed her out of the way and got hit so hard in the chest it knocked him to the ground. Kimi and the others helped Tommy up.

"Tommy are you alright?" she asked.

"Ugh, I guess" he said and sniffed himself. "Oh fuck, this is my favorite shirt!" he said angrily "WHO THREW IT?" Tommy shouted which put the whole cafeteria in dead silence.

"Me" said a familiar voice.

"Lil?" all five of them said at the same time.

"Oh yeah that's right Tommy Pickles, I did it because that bitch of yours deserved it!" she said angrily. But the five of them were angry at her, she saw the looks on their faces and backed out of the lunch room.

"Yeah that's right, just walk away!" shouted Dil.

Then the bell rang and the rugrats went to their next class, Tommy and Kimi were happy that Phil and Chuckie had music with them. As they walked down the hallway Kimi kissed Tommy happily.

"Wow Kimi what's the occasion?" he asked.

"For saving me from that tomato" she said and hugged him.

When they got into music Chuckie and Kimi were shocked to see their mother was the teacher, at least Tommy wasn't the only one.

"Hello class, my name is Kira Wattanabe Finster, I'm Chuckie and Kimi's mother." She said. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and Phil sat next to each other and today they learned about Japanese music.

Soon it was time for fourth period science with Mrs. Palmore. No one minded her because she wasn't related to any of the students. Science was pretty ok for the most part, at least they got a break this time but they probably were not going to look forward to their next class.

Next was fifth period English with a teacher that Tommy and Dil were probably going to dread the most. "Hello there class welcome to your first day of English, I'm Mrs. Pickles and I am Tommy and Dil's mother. Luckily no one laughed this time since most of Tommy and Dil's classmates were people they knew from middle school.

**After school**

After two more classes it was time for school to end and everyone couldn't have waited any longer for it to end. The 5 rugrats were back in Chucki's van and decided to hang out at Tommy and Dil's house.

"Man that day couldn't have ended any faster" said Dil.

"You said it man" Phil agreed.

"Hey shut up man, you're lucky you don't have any of your relatives as your teachers!" said Chuckie.

Phil smiled "Yeah I know"

They all soon arrived at the Pickles house but after they entered they heard a loud slam from a car door. Tommy went to go see who was here and when he did his eyes widened. It was the last person he'd ever want to see again.

It was Z…

**End of chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The return and demise of Z **

**(FYI there's gonna be swearing in this chapter)**

Tommy went to go see who was here and when he did his eyes widened, it was the last person he'd ever want to see ever again.

"Oh shit its Z!" Tommy said which shocked everyone and the color went from Kimi's face.

"Chuckie hide your sister in my room. I'll deal with that bastard myself!" he said and Chuckie nodded. Tommy looked at Phil and Dil "Guys I want you to go into the kitchen, I'll holler if I need you."

"Give him hell T" said Dil as he and Phil ran into the kitchen.

Tommy quickly went to the couch and pretended to read a magazine when the front door was bashed down by the green-haired delinquent himself, Z…

"Where the fuck is she?" he growled.

Tommy put the magazine down and looked up at him "Where's who?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"Don't you play innocent with me!" Z spat "I know that Kimi's hiding here and I want her in front of me right the fuck now!"

Tommy stood and raised his hands up" Look man I don't know where she is so can you please leave?"

Z crossed his arms "I've a feeling that you're gonna be difficult with me Pickles."

"Well sir if you're having problems with my customary services, call 1-800-eat a dick" Tommy said with a small smirk.

"That's it!" he yelled and then went up to Tommy and punched him in the face hard which knocked him back. "Guys get in here now!" Tommy yelled.

Chuckie heard the commotion and rushed down. When he got downstairs there was Z in front of him with a knife "Oh fuck…" he croaked out.

"Chuckie, where is Kimi?" Z demanded while poking the knife at his Adam's apple. He was about to slash him when he got smacked by a wooden bat knocking him away from Chuckie.

"Nobody does that to my man!" a woman yelled. To everyone's surprise it was none other than Lil Deville and Chuckie went up to hug her. Tommy got up from being punched and saw Z about to get up, he grabbed the bat from Lil and rushed up to smack the knife right out of his hand.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" he yelled in pain "DAVE, DAN, KAMERON GET IN HERE!" Z yelled for his friends and all 3 of them got in as fast as they could. "GET EM"!" Z yelled. Soon the Pickles house was turned into a fighting arena. Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Phil, and Lil charged at the four guys but Kameron stayed behind Z because he didn't want to fight. Phil rushed up to him and was about to tackle him.

"PHIL NO!" Tommy shouted "This guy was the one that saved Kimi Don't hurt him!" a few minutes later Kimi came to see of it was all over and when she got downstairs she saw Z, Dave, and Dan's unconscious bodies tied up and piled on top of each other. She then looked to see Kameron.

"Kameron!" she shouted and went up to hug him and then she hugged Tommy.

"Thank you so much for saving me Tommy, Kameron, Chuckie, Dil, Phil and… Lil?" she said surprised to see her here.

Lil gave a small smile "Hey…" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Lil sighed "Look, I've been doing some thinking lately and I was wrong to treat you guys the way I did." She explained "I'm sorry, can I come back to the group? If not then I understand…"

Kimi gave her a big smile and hugged her "Of course Lil, you were always welcome" she said and everybody cheered. Lil was back with the gang.

**Later**

Tommy called the police and within 3 minutes they arrived to take away Z along with the two other men.

"Hang on a minute Chief." Said Lou.

"What is it Lou?" asked Chief Wiggum.

"This is the Z character we've been looking for 2 years and we finally caught him!" he said

"That's some good work there Lou, book em'. Will you guys be pressing charges against these men?" he asked.

"Oh hell yeah Officer" said Tommy. Now all that's left to do is to go to court and fight the final battle.

**The next morning**

There were two days left until the trial and Tommy needed to gather evidence from Z so it will help them rid him out of their lives for good. To do that Tommy needs to visit him in the hospital.

"Tommy rise and shine." Didi said waking him up. Tommy groaned.

"Mom, can I sleep for five more minutes please?" he asked.

"No, now get your lazy ass out of bed and onto your feet" and Tommy did. Tommy was nervous about meeting Z, the last time he saw him was when he took Kimi away with him 2 years ago. As Tommy got changed he hid a wire under his clothes. He then went downstairs and to his surprise was Kimi waiting for him. He was happy that she was here and he went up to hug her.

"Tommy are you sure you don't want me to come?" she asked.

"Yeah Kimi, I don't want Z getting to you. I love you a lot and I don't want to see you hurt again." He spoke softly.

"I understand, just don't do anything stupid and be careful" she told him.

"I promise, last time I checked the bastard was beaten to hell and could barely move. This should be a piece of cake." Kimi giggled and slapped him on the shoulder. Tommy ate his breakfast and when he was finished he kissed Kimi, high fived his brother, and hugged his mom and dad.

"I'll see you guys later" he said and walked out to his parents' car and drove away. Kimi and dil looked at the car until it was out of sight.

"I sure hope to god he knows what he's doing Dil…" said Kimi.

"Yeah, me too Kim" said Dil with his arms crossed. "Come back safe big brother" he thought.

**At the hospital**

Tommy sat in the car in front of the hospital "Come on man you can do this!" he said to himself "He's not gonna do jack shit" he then finally got out of the car and entered the hospital. Tommy went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, I've come to visit Z, he has green hair. Do you know what room he's in?" he asked. The receptionist looked through her record book and finally found Z.

"Ah yes Ezekiel Brainard (I didn't like Z's real name in the show so I made up another one), he's in room 176" she said.

"Thank you Miss" Tommy said and walked down the hall to Z's room. Before he entered the room he took a huge breath "Alright man this is it, just do what you are supposed to and get the fuck out." He thought to himself. Then Tommy pushed record button on his hidden recorder and opened the Door.

There Z was lying on the bed battered and bruised, a sight which Tommy liked a lot. "Sup Z?" Tommy calmly said.

"You? What the hell do you want from me now Pickles?" Z said already irritated at him.

Tommy shrugged and sat in the desk chair next to Z's bed "I just came by to get to know you better. And since you're probably going to the big house anyways I thought you could tell me what you've been up two over the last 2 years."

Z scoffed "And what makes you think I'm gonna just tell you everything?" he asked "I don't owe you jack shit."

Tommy's fists clenched and then he pointed at Z "Listen here asshole, you took my girl away from me, you beat her to shit for no reason, and then you broke into my house threatening to kill me and my friends. I sure as hell owe jack shit."

Z laughed "Alright Pickles I get your point, so what do you wanna know?"

"First, what happened 2 years ago before you left?" Tommy asked.

"My parents were being complete assholes, they were angry at me for failing, having pot, drinking, and screwing girls all the time." He sulked.

"Alright, why did you go on that trip?"

"Because my parents got on my last nerve and were making me do what they want. So I decided to escape it all and took David, Daniel, Kameron, and Kimi with me. And besides I already had a warrant out for my arrest anyways."

"Third question, what exactly did you do on the trip?" Tommy asked

"Me, David, and Daniel did most of the stealing. We stole like at least 150 grand. It wasn't easy though, I actually had to blow a couple fuckers heads off." He bragged with a smirk.

Tommy wished he hadn't heard that last part but he had to go on. "How did you feel?" Tommy asked.

Z raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Tommy crossed his arms "Did you feel any remorse for taking an innocent life?"

"Maybe at first but I got used to it. Only felt remorse when I almost got caught…" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Let me tell you something about murder, it's easy and it's fun."

"You sicken me." Tommy said with disgust in his voice.

Z scoffed "Yeah, like I didn't hear that from those other 13 fucks I killed."

Tommy growled at Z, he wanted to take an axe and butcher the green-haired son of a bitch and end his life because he felt like didn't deserve to the right to humanity. But he still pressed on, this is good information to put him away for a lifetime.

"Alright Pickles wrap it up, I got a show to watch and I don't wanna miss any of it"

Tommy took a deep breath "Fine. Answer me this, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT KIMI YOU SON OF A BITCH? WHAT DID SHE DO TO PISS YOU OFF SO BAD?" He yelled.

"Yikes Pickles take it easy." Said Z with his hands up "I only did that because she was bitching and complaining the whole trip so I beat some sense into her. But hey if it makes you feel any better I had to slap a few syllables into Kam too since he didn't steal like Dave and Dan or kill like me." He finished "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, that wraps everything up." Tommy said leaving the rom but when he got to the door he turned back around and pointed at Z "If you ever get off easy, you better stay the hell away from my girl!" he threatened and left the room slamming the door behind.

Tommy walked to the nearest bathroom to splash some water in his face, that was pretty tough for him to hear but he got the evidence to put Z away for a long, long time.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The trial**

**Two days later**

Tommy was dressed in a suit and tie and met his friends downstairs. He hasn't spoken to them since the night Z and his two cronies were taken away. Kimi gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Hey guys sorry I didn't talk to any of you yesterday, that hospital visit with Z really pissed me off." He said.

"It's alright man, you just had a stressful day that's all" said Chuckie. Soon it was time to go, Chuckie and Dil rode with their parents as did Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil. On the way to the courthouse Tommy was starting to feel nervous, he'd never been in a court trial before.

Dil looked over at his brother and saw him slightly shaking "Relax T, just try and think about something else." He said and Tommy did, he thought about Kimi. They soon arrived at the courthouse and there waiting inside the house was Tommy's lawyer Prescott Banks and Kameron. The reason why Kameron was at the courthouse was because he said he would testify for Tommy and Kimi.

Soon the judge arrived. "All rise for Judge Perkins." Said the bailiff.

"Please be seated" said the judge. "The case we have today is Tommy Malcolm Pickles versus Ezekiel Bartholomew Brainard, David Anthony Richardson, and Daniel Michael Evans for break-in, assault, theft, murder, and abuse. How do you three plea?"

"Guilty your honor" said David.

"Guilty" said Daniel.

"Not guilty your honor" said Z as he winked at Kimi which made Tommy feel anger.

"Prosecutor, your opening statement" said the judge.

"Thank you your honor" said Tommy's lawyer as he stood up "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you may have heard Ezekiel Brainard here broke into the Pickles home and was about to kill my client Tommy Pickles and his friends while David Richardson and Daniel Evans helped. Just a few weeks ago, Kimi Watanabe-Finster had ran away from Mr. Brainard because of his abuse and because he and the two other defenses stole and M. Brainard has also killed 13 people during the road trip. Prosecution rests."

"Defense do you have an opening statement?" asked the Judge.

"No." said Z.

"Very well, prosecutor call your first witness." He said.

"Thank you your honor, Mr. Tommy Pickles would like to take the stand."

"Now Mr. Pickles, can you please explain to the court what happened on the night of the incident?" asked the Judge.

"Yes I will your honor." Tommy started "It started as a normal evening for me, my friends, and my returning girlfriend Kimi Wattanabe-Finster, or at least it was until Z and his friends showed up unexpectedly. Before they came in I told my friend Mr. Chuckie Finster to hide his sister so Z wouldn't take her away. Z then bashed my front door down and demanded me to tell him where Kimi was, when I wasn't cooperating with him he punched me in the face and left me with this horrible black eye. And then he went up to Chuckie and threatened him with a knife, but then Miss Lillian Deville showed up with a baseball bat and knocked Z away before he could hard Chuckie. I know it sounds violent but she was only trying to save him. After that a big fight broke out and me and my friends eventually won and successfully tied up Z and the other two."

"Thank you Mr. Pickles, defense your witness" said the judge sternly and Z's lawyer stood up and started asking Tommy questions.

"Now Tommy you claimed that my client Ezekiel broke into your house and tried to murder you and your friends?" he asked.

"Yes, I just told you." Said Tommy irritably.

"And is it true that while on the trip he stole stuff, murder, and abused your girlfriend Kimi, am I correct?" he said looking at Kimi.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any proof?" the lawyer asked.

"Why yes I do, it is on this voice recording here." Said Tommy taking out the voice recorder he hid in his pocket.

Z's face went white.

"Objection your honor, this hasn't been checked by the police!" said the lawyer sternly.

"Overruled, this recording could hold evidence of what happened. Bailiff please organize a speaker for me please." The bailiff nodded and pulled out a speaker and plugged the device in. Then the bailiff turned on the recorder and played back the recording to everyone in the court room. As the recording was playing back people were gasping at what they were hearing and left mostly everyone in disgust.

When the device finished playing back Z's lawyer quickly spoke "Your honor Mr. Brainard would like to change his plea!"

"I'm not going to allow that. Has the jury reached the verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have your honor, we find the defendants guilty for all charges." Said the head juror leaving Z, David, and Daniel shocked.

"Sentencing will be decided tomorrow at noon, court adjourned." Said the judge smacking his gavel. After that everyone left, Tommy and Kimi walked out of the courthouse together. TV cameras and reporters were everywhere.

"Mr. Pickles how does it feel to win a court case with a two year chasing criminal?" asked a reporter.

"It feels awesome, I'm glad that Z's probably gonna go away for a while and as for David and Daniel I don't care." Said Tommy.

Later Tommy and Kimi met up with the gang.

"Hi guys!" said Kimi

"Hey, there's the champion!" said Phil as he patted Tommy's back.

"Thanks Phil" said Tommy smiling. "Say Kimi do you want to stay for the night?" he asked.

"I would love to Tommy. Chuckie is it alright if I stay with Tommy tonight?" she asked.

Chuckie smiled "You don't have to ask I trust him. But Pickles like I said before, no funny business! Ya Dig?"

Tommy rolled his eyes "Yes Chuckie, for the thousandth time."

"Good, Kimi I'll bring you your clothes by later." Chuckie said.

"Thanks Chuck" Kimi smiled "We'll see you all later." And after the six friends said their goodbyes they all departed.

**Later that night**

Tommy and Kimi were in Tommy's room and they were chatting.

"Remember that song you sang for me?" Kimi asked.

"You mean our song?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, the one you used to sing to cheer me up when I was depressed."

"Do you want me to sing it for you?" Tommy asked and Kimi nodded her head yes.

Tommy got out his acoustic guitar and started playing "Hero of the day" by Metallica.

"_Mama they try and break me..."_

"_The window burns to light the way back home._

_A light that warms no matter where they've gone."_

"_They're off to find the hero of the day._

_But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?"_

"_Still the window burns,_

_Time so slowly turns,_

_And someone there is sighing._

_Keepers of the flames,_

_Do ya feel your name?_

_Can't you hear your babies crying?"_

"_Mama they try and break me…_

_Still they try and break me…"_

"_Excuse me while I tend to how I feel."_

"_These things return to me that still seem real."_

"_Now deservingly this easy chair._

_But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair."_

_Don't want your aid,_

_But the fist I've made,_

_For years can't hold or feel"_

_No, I'm not all me,_

_So please excuse me,_

_While I tend to how I feel"_

"_But now the dreams and waking screams_

_That never last the night._

_So build the wall, behind the crawl_

_And hide until it's light._

_So can you hear your babies crying now?"_

"_Still the window burns,_

_Time so slowly turns,_

_And someone there is sighing._

_Keepers of the flames,_

_Do ya feel your name?_

_Can't you hear your babies crying?" _

"_Mama they tried to break me…"_

After Tommy finished the song he looked at Kimi who had tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you Kim, I'll always be there for you. And I promise I will do my best to never let you down." He said.

"I love you too Tom Tom and I promise I'll never leave you again, you're mine forever." She cried and they both hugged and kissed as they went to sleep.

**The next day**

Everyone was back at the courthouse where Z, David, and Daniel were waiting for their sentences. The judge sat down in his chair.

"You two step forward." He pointed to David and Daniel and they did. "David Anthony Richardson and Daniel Michael Evans you both have committed theft, larceny, assault, and you both have aided in home invasion. For that I am letting you two off easy, you both will be serving 3 years maximum sentence and 6 months prohibition. Now get out of my sight and my court room." He said sternly. The two boys nodded with tears in their eyes and were taken away by the officer.

"Now you step forward." The judge said to Z with a hint of anger in his voice and Z did.

"Ezekiel Bartholomew Brainard you have committed 13 counts of murder, theft, abuse, larceny, and home invasion. I have dealt with sickos before but you sir just take the cake. _By virtue of the jury's decision and the power invested in me by the state, I hereby sentence you to be incarcerated with no possibility of parole. For life." _

"_LIFE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIFE?" _yelled Z _"IAIN'T GOT A LIFE!"_

The other two officers grabbed Z and took him away _"Boy, your soul better belong to Jesus." _Said one of the officers _"Mmmm hmmm. Cause your ass belongs to me. Ha! Ha! Ha!" _The officer laughed as he took him away.

Life for Z as we know it, had ended…

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Christmas reunion**

**Four months later**

It was Christmas time for the rugrats and with Z's imprisonment; life's a breeze for them. No one knew what was to happen to him while he was in prison but he should be taking it real good up the ass as Phil and Dil would put it. It was also the time for Kameron to be reunited with his family. But he was nervous.

"I dunno about this you guys, it's been a few years since I've seen or talked to my folks. They probably disowned me by now…" Kameron said.

"Oh come on Kameron." Kimi scoffed "I ran away too but when I came back my parents didn't hate me, I'm sure your parents still love you."

Kameron shook his head "You don't understand, my parents are real hard asses and they were gonna force me to join the military which was the reason why I ran away in the first place. They were keeping me from fulfilling my dream and I just couldn't take any of that."

"Well what's your dream then Kam?" Tommy asked.

"My dream is to be a drummer in a band and see the world." He explained

"That's cool. You can join my band with Chuckie and Phil if we ever kick Dil out." Tommy laughed which made Kimi and Kameron laugh too.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot, maybe you're right it is time for me to be reunited with my family." He said.

"That's the spirit!" Kimi said.

Once Kameron's stuff was all packed up him, Tommy, and Kimi got into Tommy's car and drove all the way to Pasadena where Kameron's family lived.

"Ok man where is your house at?" Tommy asked.

"Next right." Kameron said pointing to a cul-de-sac. Then Tommy parked the car in front of a small white house that had a silver BMW parked in front of the garage.

The three got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Tommy rang the doorbell and a woman in her mid-40s answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Mom?" Kameron said nervously. His mother couldn't believe her eyes, her long lost son was home.

"K-Kameron?" she said nervously "Jim get in here!" she yelled. Then a balding man the same age as her came in.

"What is it Natalie?" he asked and then looked at Kameron and his eyes widened "S-son? Is that you?" he said with tears forming in his eyes.

Kameron went up to hug his parents, all three were crying tears of joy. Tommy and Kimi just smiled at them.

"My baby is back I can't believe it!" said Natalie. "Julia come in here please!" she called.

A young girl at the age of ten came in the living room and when she saw Kameron she freaked and started crying the same tears of joy "Big brother?" she said.

"Julia!" Kameron said running up to hug his little sister and she hugged him back.

"Well it looks like they're enjoying their early Christmas present" Kimi said and Tommy nodded.

"Guys, I'm sorry for leaving you all, it was a huge mistake." Kameron said.

"It's ok son we forgive you. We're also sorry for forcing you to become what you're not." Said Kameron's dad.

Kameron smiled "Guys, this is Tommy and Kimi, they brought me here."

"Honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Katsopolis" said Tommy.

"Oh thank you for bringing him back to us, how can we ever repay you?" asked Kameron's mom.

"Well there is a Christmas party at the Wombat's Banquet Hall tonight. It would be awesome if all of you came and meet our family and friends." Said Kimi.

"Of course, that would be very nice. What do you say honey?" asked Kameron's mom.

Jim nodded his head "We would love to go." He said.

So for the next couple hours before the party they all talked with each other about Tommy's movies and music and Kimi's heritage. Before Tommy and Kimi left they gave Kameron's family the directions to the Banquet hall where the party was being held.

"Hope they'll all be happy together." Said Tommy

"I'm sure they will baby." Kimi said and kissed him.

**Later**

Everyone came into the Wombat's Banquet hall to celebrate Christmas, there was food, booze, dancing, karaoke, and a band playing (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil's band specifically).

Tommy was singing and playing rhythm/lead guitar, Chuckie was playing lead/rhythm guitar and singing backing vocals, Phil was playing bass and also singing backing vocals, and Dil was playing drums. The band just got done playing "Peace sells…but who's buying" from Megadeth.

Everyone in the audience cheered for the band.

"Thank you." Said Tommy "We're Paradise in Anarchy and that was our last song. Now, who's up for some karaoke?" he asked and the crowd cheered again.

"Alright then, let's party!" said Chuckie and a song started.

_TOMMY: All right you Chipmunks, ready to sing your song?_

_DIL: I'll say we are!_

_CHUCKIE: Yeah! Let's sing it now_

_TOMMY: Okay Simon?_

_CHUCKIE: Okay!_

_TOMMY: Theodore?_

_DIL: Okay!_

_TOMMY: Ok Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN?_

_PHIL: OKAY!_

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,_

_Time for toys and time for cheer._

_We've been but we can't last,_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Want a plane that loops the loop, _

_Me, I want a hula hoop._

_We can hardly stand the wait,_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_Okay fellas get ready…_

_TOMMY: That was very good Simon_

_CHUCKIE: Naturally_

_TOMMY: Very good Theodore_

_DIL: Ahhh_

_TOMMY: Alvin you were a little flat, watch it. Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!_

_PHIL: OKAY!_

_Want a plane that loops the loop,_

_I still want a hula hoop._

_We can hardly stand the wait,_

_Please Christmas don't be late._

_TOMMY: Very good boys_

_PHIL: Let's sing it again!_

_DIL: Yeah, let's sing it again!_

_TOMMY: No that's enough, let's not overdo it_

_PHIL: What do you mean overdo it?_

_CHUCKIE: We want to sing it again!_

_TOMMY: Now wait a minute boys_

_DIL: Why can't we sing it again?_

_(Chipmunk chatter)_

_TOMMY: Alvin, cut that out. Theodore, just a minute. Simon, will you cut that out? Boys…_

At the end of the song Kimi kissed Tommy under the mistletoe. And then as Phil, Tommy, Kimi, and Dil left the stage Lil came on next to Chuckie who had his acoustic guitar with him and began singing a duet together which was "Happy Xmas (war is over)" from John Lennon.

_CHUCKIE: So, this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_LIL: And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

_CHUCKIE: A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Lets hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_LIL: And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The road is so long_

_CHUCKIE: And so happy Christmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and red ones_

_Let's stop all the fight_

_LIL: A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_CHUCKIE: And so this is Christmas_

_And what have we done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_LIL: And so happy Christmas_

_We hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

_CHUCKIE: A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_CHUCKIE &amp; LIL: War is over_

_If you want it_

_War is over…_

Everyone cheered again and the noise echoed over the room which nearly blew the roof off. Chuckie and Lil smiled at the applause "Merry Christmas everyone!" they both said in the microphone. Then a long pole with a mistletoe attached to the end of it was held over them.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd chanted and the two did, the kiss lasted 10 seconds and it was the most beautiful thing the two new lovers had ever experienced.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Chapter 7.5- Happy New Year my love**

Christmas came and went and now it was time for New Years. Tommy and his friends were at his house watching TV because they had nothing else better to do until tonight. They were all watching Dil's favorite Spanish soap opera which they all found boring until they changed the channel to watch Dr. Who much to Dil's dismay.

Since things were going pretty slow at the moment Kimi fell asleep on Tommy's shoulder and he comforted her.

**Later that night**

Lil was standing outside on the balcony of the Finster house while her family and friends were celebrating in inside.

"Hey" said a well-known voice. Lil turned around to her boyfriend Chuckie.

"Hey love" Lil said smiling while hugging him.

"You're not gonna watch the ball drop at Time's Square?" He asked.

"Nah, it's the same as every year I'm kind of tired of it to be honest." She said

Chuckie smiled "By the way what's your New Year's resolution?" he asked.

"My New Year's resolution is to be with you always my love. What's yours?" she asked.

"Same, I want to hold you forever and never let go. You are my muse." He said passionately and hugged her.

Soon it was time for the countdown, the moon was shining brightly and Stu had the fireworks set up.

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted and Chuckie and Lil sweetly kissed into the new year.

Everyone was cheering, drinking champagne, and having a good time.

"Happy New Year Lil…" Whispered Chuckie.

"Happy New Year Chuckie…" Whispered Lil.

**End of Chapter 7.5**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The end**

**Five months later**

It was the biggest day of everyone's lives, the now grown up rugrats are finally graduating. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil couldn't believe it. After the blood, pain, and tears they suffered through the last year the broken hearts were finally restored. All they have to worry about now is college which won't be a problem for them since the two of them will be attending the same college together, the way it should be and how it will always be.

When they entered the school they put on their gowns and hats and headed straight for the auditorium. They all walked in and sat down as the principal stood at the podium to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, parents, friends, and of course students" he announced "It is with great honor and regret that I like to say goodbye and that you're free from this school and out into the wonders of the world. I remember when all of you were only little freshmen, you were all scared and nervous about being at a new place, meeting new people, and seeing new sights. Now it's time for you all to spread your wings and fly. I want to say that I am proud of each and every one of you. God Speed." Everyone then clapped for the principal's speech.

Then the lights dimmed and a presentation was flashed on the projection screen showing the various pictures of the gang and every other student going from freshman to graduating seniors. The song that played during the presentation was "Two steps behind" by Def Leppard. Tommy held Kimi's hand and hummed along with the tune for her.

"_Walk away, if you want to. _

_It's ok, if you need to._

_You can run, but you can never hide. _

_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you. _

_There's a magic running through your soul, _

_But you can't have it all. _

_(Whatever you do) _

_I'll be two steps behind you. _

_(Wherever you go) _

_And I'll be there to remind you._

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time. _

_To turn around and I'll be two steps behind… _

_Take the time, to think about it. _

_Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it. _

_Take a look around and see what you can find._

_Like the fire that's burning up inside me. _

_There's a magic running through your soul, _

_But you can't have it all._

_(Whatever you do) _

_I'll be two steps behind you. _

_(Wherever you go) _

_And I'll be there to remind you. _

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time. _

_To turn around and I'll be two steps behind…_

_There's a magic running through your soul, _

_But you, you can't have it all. _

_(Whatever you do) _

_I'll be two steps behind you…_

_(wherever you go) _

_And I'll be there to remind you._

_That it only takes a minute of your precious time. _

_To turn around and I'll be two steps behind… _

_Two steps behind… _

_Yeah, baby _

_Two steps behind… _

_Ohh, sugar _

_Two steps behind…_

After the presentation a couple of the parents had tears in their eyes from seeing their children grow but Kimi got teary eyed because the song reminded her of Tommy and herself.

"I love you Tommy…" She whispered.

"I love you too Kimi…" he whispered back.

As soon as the personal achievement awards were given out it was time to call on the individual graduates to pick up their diplomas.

"Thomas Malcolm Pickles…" said the principal and everyone clapped for him as well as for everyone else who's name were called.

"Kimiko Wattanbe-Finster…"

"Charles Crandall Finster…"

"Phillip Elijah DeVille…"

"Lillian Michelle DeVille…"

Finally the last name was called.

"Everyone I give you the class of 2012!" said the principal and everyone cheered for the new graduates.

**After the graduation**

The five now grown rugrats had received their awards and were outside where they got their photos taken.

Group photo." Said Didi. So Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil got together for a group photo.

"From this day forward we will be known as the Rugrats." Said Tommy proudly. He then looked over at Kimi and smiled. It had been a hell of a year for him, he lost his girlfriends and now she came back to be with him. Life has gotten better for the two lovers.

**End of Chapter 8 **

**(Be sure to look out for the revamped sequel TP+KF wedding)**


End file.
